Beyond Betrayal
by Kiyama
Summary: [AtemuSetoxOC – Based off a dream]Torn between two different people, the one she loves and shares a life with, the other the one she desires and betrays both her sister and her lover at the same time. But she just can’t help herself, she is unfaithful.
1. Sin

**_Beyond Betrayal_**

_**Written by Kiyama**_

_(Atemu/SetoxOC – Based off a dream.)Torn between two different people, the one she loves and shares a life with, the other the one she desires and betrays both her sister and her lover at the same time. But she just can't help herself, she is unfaithful._

**&**

The only thing on his mind was her. Iris's bordered the side of the house for they were her favorite flower. He slowly walked up to the door, standing tall and straight. She would not be expecting him. He pressed the button off to the side of the door; within the house the bell rang. Then he heard foot steps getting nearer and nearer toward the door. It had to be her and only her. The rest of them were gone and he hoped they would be until he was finished.

The door opened to reveal a teen; she stood a bit short of six feet tall. Her long brown wavy hair hung slightly over her face and over her shoulders, bringing out her blue-hazel eyes with the moonlight. She wore a slimming sleeveless black top with tight blue jeans. She stared at him in awe.

"What are y-" Her lips were taken by his because he had stepped forward the few seconds she began to speak. Her eyes remained wide open. She knew this wasn't right but she had feelings for him yet she couldn't betray her neither sister nor her husband. She sharply pulled away from their kiss.

"How could you!" She shouted at him with anger clear in her voice. He started at her with his icy-blue eyes filled with surprised and confusion. He knew what matter she meant yet he just brushed it off.

"How could I not?' He said, drear in his voice.

She could not believe how he could treat her sister like this. He said that he loved her sister, yet he barges into her house and kisses her. Her hazel-blue eyes were filled with many emotions – anger, confusion, and even love.

"You bastard, you said you loved her! You vowed to her that you would never leave her yet you stand here betraying her!" She shouted with pain filling her voice of rage. He only smirked as he began to advance in her direction. He wasn't going to let this affect him even though she was right.

"Why don't you see that I loved you-"

"Don't tell me that bullshit!" She shouted at him, her voice shaking as hot tears filled her eyes. She clasped her arms around her shoulders as she collapsed to the floor with her knees together and her legs at her sides. She started to silently cry, her shoulder shaking as she sobbed. He walked over to her and bent down, seeing the tears go down her cheeks. He took his hand and reached for her cheek to wipe a way her tears but she quickly took her right hand and batted away his hand then slapping him across his face.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted at him looking at his face. "Don't you even care about her feel-"

"She knows and I don't care that she does." He said calmly as he reached for her cheek once more.

She tried to slap away his hand but he caught her wrist. She looked at him, her eyes full of fear and wanting. She did love him but she couldn't, she would be betraying so many people that she loved and cared for. Especially her sister. She was most dear to her. He pulled her toward him and touched her lips once more.

She caved in, letting her true emotion control her. She kissed him back, letting her guard down as she put her arms around his neck and her fingers in his hair. He felt this knowing he had her right where he wanted her. His arms wrapped around her waist as they started to kiss more passionately. He picked up her legs and started to walk up the stairs to the right of them. It was as if he knew his way around and that wasn't such a good thing.

He carried her to the bedroom to the right of the staircase, this was her room. He walked over to her bed and laid her down, their lips separating. Her hazel-blue eyes looked drowsy and glassy this told him that she was at his will. He bent down and began to kiss the left side of her neck. She let him, she made herself vulnerable and she knew it. Deep inside herself she knew she wanted this but another part of her said this was wrong.

He coaxed her hands to the top of the bed and began to tie her wrists to the bed frame as he continued to kiss her neck, distracting her. She unfortunately bought his distraction not feeling anything but his lips upon her neck. In her mind she knew that he was seducing her and that's what he planned all along. He wanted her, she wanted him but she felt somewhat held back because she was betraying the ones she loved but she loved him too. Yet she continued to let him do with her what he will.

She tired to bring her arms down so that she could hold him close to her but she finally realized that her wrist were tied and she couldn't go anywhere. She started to tug ay the bedframe. He lifted his head from her neck and stared into her eyes.

"Seto, I-"

"Shh, don't say it." He whispered to her as one of his hands slipped down her pants. She gasped as she felt a pleasurable sensation come from her lower region. He bent down and kissed her passionately as if to distract her even more. Again, she fell for his temptations willfully. Her mind was beginning to go blank. No thought would fill her mind until it was all over. Then is when she would regret all of her actions and choices.

**&**

The sunlight leaked in through the window and fell upon her face as well as her wavy, brown hair. She slowly opened her hazel-blue eyes. Her eyes landed on her tri-color haired lover beside her. He had been gone all night at his job as usual. He was only trying to support their family; he loved them all so much. She knew.

She looked down to see she wore a plain tee and shorts on. She now remembered she put these on after her intimate time with _him_. She looked over at her sleeping lover and felt the guilt and regret of her actions. She expected this all along. She was at fault but how could she tell her sleeping companion. She wouldn't but she would let it tear her up inside…

**&**

_**End 01**_


	2. Love

_**Two: Love**_

**&**

She lied there on the bed, her heart broken. Her blue-hazel eyes filled with lonesome tears that she had no right to shed. It was her own damn fault was he was gone, they were all gone. She could remember the sight of the pain in his face when she told him as she broke down… at last.

_**Flashback**_

She stared absently at the ceiling as she lay down on their bed. Her tri-hair colored lover walked closer to her than before. He leaned over her, trying to take her out of the trace she had been in off and on for about a week now. She had been that way since the night she was entirely alone. He wasn't there, nor was Yuugi, nor Tamashii. They had all left her that night and he remember exactly what she said.

"_Don't worry yourself so much. I'll be fine. What could possibly happen to me?"_ She had told all of them as she smiled warmly, just as she would. He had objected to this but she had convinced him to go to work so that all of them could have a good life. She kissed him good bye and they all left her. When he had returned at six in the morning he saw her fast asleep in bed but for some reason he felt that she had changed or something happened and he missed it.

"Oh." She said suddenly as she realized he was there. "I d-didn't see you there… I-I'm sorry." She stuttered. He had never known her to stutter. She quickly sat up and turned to him. He saw her eyes, they were not the same. Not at all. They were filled with worry, despair, guilt, and even fear. It was as if she feared him, like she was afraid to tell him something.

"Watashi no ai… doushita?" He asked her worriedly, "Did something happen?" He asked as he sat down next to her. She only stared at him as tears steadily filled her eyes. His eyes widened as he watched her tears come streaming down her cheeks. She clasped her arms around her shoulders and her shoulders began to shake as she cried. She had broken down, she had hidden it from him for so long that it slowly tore her apart inside and now she could never go back.

He came to her aid and hugged her tightly trying to calm her down but it was in vain for he didn't know. She refused to stop her sobbing until he looked her straight into her eyes and asked her why she was crying. She slowly outreached her left hand and touched his cheek gently. She mumbled something and in doing so he asked her to speak louder.

"I betrayed you…" She spoke, deep pain clear in her voice. He didn't understand her. He couldn't understand why she would say that to him. He didn't have the slightest clue to what she could have done to betray him. He could never accuse her of anything. He loved her, or so he thought.

"Nani? How could you betray me?" He asked her, making her comment sound like a joke. He wanted her to tell him that she was making this up to make fun of him but she answered in no funny manner. She was saddened by this because now she had to explain to him what she meant. He was going to know what she kept from him and he would leave her. This she knew.

"I made love to him…" She said laying her outreached arm in her lap, "I made love to Seto." His heart stopped. His mind had registered what she had said but his heart declined it, his heart denied it. He didn't want to believe her but those eyes of hers told him that she wasn't lying. She was telling him the truth and that is not what he wanted the truth to be.

"K-Kaiba?" He stammered and saw her solemnly nod in agreement. His heart slowly began to break that very moment. He now knew her meaning and he hated it. He was filled with so many emotions that he felt as if he would explode, dying and forgetting it all. He hated her, he loved her, he despised her, and he held her dear. His emotions wouldn't stop.

"I-I'm sorry…" She said as if those two words would make everything okay again. They would not. He stood up and turned around to walk away. He knew that this was it. He could no longer be in her life, nor Yuugi, or their child. Why should they? She had chosen someone else, she had replaced him and on her own free will. They would leave her so she could have what she wanted.

"It's very clear you have chosen who you love." He told her quite coldly as he stopped and stood in the doorway, "We will just leave you to your choice." He told her as he started to walk out the door. She registered this in both her mind and her heart. She yelled for him to stop as she ran to him falling to her knees and grabbing onto the back of his blue jacket. She buried her face into the soft cloth and cried.

"P-please… don't leave me." She begged him as she continued to cry into the back of his jacket. He slightly turned and looked down upon her his eyes empty with no emotion. She lifted her head and connected with his gaze, her eyes full of tears and pain.

"You have already made that decision…" He told her cruelly. She let go of his jacket and he slowly walked away. She could hear his voice telling Yuugi and Tamashii that they were going to leave. She listened to them all as she cried silently collapsing to the floor and curling into a ball. She was going to get what she asked for, to be alone.

_**End**_

She didn't want to lose her family and it was her fault for it. She didn't want to take in all that happened. She had locked away her feelings of happiness as well as her consciousness. She would just lie there regretting it all. Regretting what she knew wasn't right in the first place. She closed her eyes feeling the pain come back to her with full force and this time she couldn't ignore these feelings. They would overpower her and consume her. She felt the guilt, the loneliness, the pain. This is not what she wanted. She wanted them to come back to her.

She didn't want to admit that her lover had left her and taken her family with him, including her child. She loved them all so much but how could she do that to them, make that big of a mistake and then think that they would stay with her. She was so blind and she kept telling herself that they would come back. This was in vain. The phone started to ring. She came out of her depressing state but she lied there and let the phone continue to ring and ring again until she heard the loud beep signaling that the caller got the answering machine. She suddenly heard the familiar message by her and her lover.

"Hi, you've reached the Mouto's residence-"

"And we would like you to leave a message-"

"Please."

She started to cry even more, remembering the recording of that. They kept teasing each other before they finally got a pretty decent message recoded for the incoming calls. He wouldn't let her make it a normal message because to him it was too boring. They would always joke around like that but now she was always crying and never happy. She suddenly heard the voice of the one who had brought her into this hell. It was him and he was calling her and he knew her pain. He had no right to.

"You've really got to change that message. I've heard that he left you, they all did. I was just calling to tell you that I will be here. And your sister, I left her just as _he_ left you. Please call me as soon as you get this. I love you." She heard the answering machine click off. She didn't want to call him but another part of her want to. She hated this feeling. Once again she felt torn between her family and him. She wanted it all to end. She wanted to die. She couldn't go on living like this. She had to end it all now.

**&**

_**End 02**_


	3. Feel

_**Three: Feel**_

**&**

She sat there with her curly brown hair matted her knees to her chest and her eyes off in a gaze. She was remembering all the good things in her life. The memories clouded her mind; marrying to her lover and having his child. She loved those memories and she couldn't help but drift off and imagine them. Aiko walked into the room and looked over at her sister. Aiko was worried about her. Aiko had been calling her sister but always got the answering machine.

Aiko knew why her sister was like this. Atemu had left her. He had taken Tamashii and Yuugi as well, leaving her sister here all alone. Aiko slowly walked up and sat down on the bed. Aiko placed her hands on her sister's shoulders, waking her out of the trance.

"Ki? Listen to me." Aiko said quite sternly catching her sister's attention. Ki looked up at her sister; her eyes were slightly red from crying. She didn't feel so alone anymore but Ki still couldn't shake off her despair.

"Aiko…" Ki started but she was soon silenced by her sister.

"Ki, I know Atemu left you but you brought it on yourself…" Aiko said as she tried not to cry, "We all know what happened between you and Kaiba. Not to mention how Atemu left you." Aiko said before looking at the floor. Ki looked out into space again, putting together what she had just heard. The whole family must know by now. Her other sister Miko, and especially her sister Kisa for she was the one Seto had abandoned. Ki and her three sisters always shared everything so it was no surprise to her that Aiko had come, it was expected.

"Aiko," Ki started making Aiko jump a bit, "I betrayed him and he had the right to leave me and I have to right to stay here and sulk in my depression." She told Aiko. She lay down on the bed she once shared with Atemu. She began to lie there not hearing Aiko's reasoning for all she wanted to do was wait until she woke up from this nightmare but she would not because this was real. She suddenly felt the urge to die there and let them all live without her. They would go on with their lives not remembering her and forget her completely.

Aiko started to shake Ki trying to get her to listen to her. Tears were clearly falling down Aiko's cheeks. She didn't want Ki to go on like this any longer. She couldn't stand by and watch Ki throw her life away because she slept with someone she wasn't meant to be with. She wanted Ki to realize that Atemu still loved her and that he was only caught up in his own emotions.

"Ki, you must understand that Atemu is only lost within himself just as you are but you both need to get past this. I can't watch you fall like this…" Aiko said as she continued to shake Ki from her state of mind. Ki just stared at her and let tears fall down her cheeks again. She only hoped that Aiko was right but how could she talk to Atemu. She wanted him back but how could she even ask him to take her back. She was the one who hurt him. Ki buried her face in Aiko's shoulder and started to sob letting her tears fall.

"Aiko please, please tell Atemu to come here. I want to talk to him. I don't want to be here and lose my mind thinking about how happy I used to be. I want to be happy with him, and Yuugi and Tamashii." She said pleadingly before she started to cry again. Ki wanted the pain to go away…she wanted to be loved and she wanted her family back. If that meant that she had to give up her love for Seto then she would…

**&**

Aiko had left her to try to convince Atemu but it was in vain. Ki knew this because just a simple talk would not mend what she had broken. Ki continued to wish that she hadn't messed up the life she had but she did. There was no way for her to take it back. This is what killed her the most, this is what tore her up inside. Ki lay on her side on the bed where she had been ever since Aiko had left her.

She remembered Aiko's face for a moment. Aiko was always the person that could make the others around her feel better. Aiko was always so caring and trusting. Ki suddenly heard the bedroom door open. She weakly turned her head upward to see who was here. Ki's eyes widened. Her life flashed before her eyes again, much faster than slow pace it had gone the past week in a half. Atemu was standing in the doorway, his eyelids lowered as he spaced off at the floor.

"Atemu…" Ki breathed at she sat up in the ruffled sheets of the bed. She watched as Atemu made his way slowly to their bed and sat down next to her, his eyes still on the floor. It was as if he was thinking deeply about something he didn't want to think about. Ki stared at him, her eyes filling with tears that she had no right to let fall down her cheeks. She had no right to cry because it's her own fault for her tears.

Atemu didn't know what to think any more. He could only remember back to the moment he found out. That was the moment she told him of her betrayal. The moment the world as he knew it began to fall apart. He could even remember when she said the two words that she believed would make it all restore and go away. Atemu wanted her in his arms but his mind kept telling him that it wasn't right, that she was the one who didn't deserve it but his heart wanted it. His heart wanted it to all be like the wind and blow away to be forgotten.

Atemu's emotions wouldn't stop the conflict because he was so confused, he couldn't understand it all. Atemu wished none of this had happened. He wished that their life would go back to the way it was. He wished they could just move on with a normal life and forget all of this like it was never there but he knew this was rather impossible. All he wanted was to move on and be with her, his child Tamashii, and his brother Yuugi.

"Atemu." Ki said quietly as she scooted closer to him. He slowly turned his head to look at her. Ki could see the sadness in his eyes; it looked to be the same sadness that filled her soul for so very long. She couldn't stand to see him look so miserable, just looking at him made her want to cry because she never expected him to look in such a way. She would always see a smiled on his face or maybe just his smirk but never like this.

"Ki…" He breathed as his eyes started to fill with his own tears, "I don't want to feel this way anymore. I don't want to be like this anymore. I just want it to go away." He said as he tried to hold back his tears. Ki finally let her tears fall as she leaned over and embraced Atemu. She couldn't let him cry, not without her. Her shoulders began to shake as she cried on his chest as she kept repeating 'I'm sorry.' over and over again. Atemu wrapped his arms around her; his heart wished it. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want her to be alone as he felt he was.

"Atemu, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault I never wanted this happen. I'm sorry." Ki said as she let her tears falls down her cheeks and onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I turned you away… I'm sorry I left you, Ki. I never want to do that again…"

**&**

_**End 03**_


	4. Call

_**Four: Call**_

**&**

Ki continued to be held by her lover, Atemu. She didn't want him to leave her ever again. She's couldn't bear it. She would never let that happen, not like it had. Ki lifted her head and looked at Atemu seeing him smile as he used to. She lied her head down just under his chin and closed her eyes. The phone rang. She felt Atemu stir slightly at the sound but he did not move. Ki knew that he was not going to move for the phone and he was going to ignore it. Atemu continued to sit there hold Ki in his arms as they both heard the answering machine message begin to play…

"Hi, you've reached the Mouto's residence-" Ki voice said somewhat seriously.

"And we would like you to leave a message-" Atemu said jokingly and soon there was laughing between the both of them.

"Please." Ki's voice said laughing fully before the beep of the answering machine was heard. The voice that began to talk made Ki's heart stop that very moment. Why couldn't it have been anyone but him?

"You still haven't changed that? Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming over to see you-"

At that very moment Atemu abruptly stood up and went over to the phone at picked it up, his eyes were narrowed and full of anger. Ki knew that he would not tolerate this.

"Nani ga hoshii to omou ka?" He said harshly into the receiver. **(1)** Ki looked over at Atemu with her blue-hazel eyes still drying of tears. She wanted Seto to leave them alone. She didn't even love him anymore, she never really loved him. She loved Atemu and she no longer had to choose between them.

--"I want her and she wants me." Came Seto's voice from the phone

"Machigatte iru Kaiba de aru…" Atemu told him coldly. **(2)**

--"Last time I checked you left her because she had chosen me over you-"

"Shizukana Kaiba ga ari nasai!" Atemu yelled into the receiver angrily making Ki jump, "When you understand what you are talking about then you may say it. Clearly, you don't." Atemu finished in a calm voice as he hung up the phone. **(3)** Ki stared at Atemu as he stood there with his head down and his hand on the back of his neck. Ki slowly crawled to the edge of the bed and stood up; she wobbled at bit for she hadn't stood up in the longest time. She walked over to Atemu and bent over slightly and looked up so that she could see his face.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" She asked him quietly as she looked at his face. **(4)** His violet eyes slowly opened as he lifted his head up, Ki's following. She looked at him with worry clear in her eyes. Atemu looked back at her and soon smiled warmly. He put is arms around her and held her close to him, not wanting to let go. Ki was slightly surprised by this but she embraced him as he had to her.

"Watashi wa aru…" Atemu spoke quietly before he placed a kiss on her cheek softly. **(5)** Ki laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She knew that everything would now be alright and she would again be with her family. She would be able to see her daughter again. She would even be able to see her brother-in-law, Yuugi. She always thought of Yuugi as a brother, maybe it was because he was so caring.

"Aishite'ru Atemu…" Ki whispered as she lifted her head, opening her eyes and looking at him. **(6)** Atemu neared her face so that they were nose-to-nose. Ki had not been this close to him in so long but it all felt natural. She was so used to being around him and now this feeling was coming back to her. Ki was happy that her life was now falling back into place.

"Aishite'ru nimo." Atemu whispered before he kissed her lips. **(7)** Ki closed her eyes kissing him back as her heart wished her to. She missed this, kissing him. When she kisses him, nothing else seemed to matter. Everything else wasn't important to her but once it was over her priorities would come back and life would go on. She missed Atemu; she missed him so much. They both soon pulled away and looked into each other for a moment.

Both of them were remembering the many times before this one when that had moments like this. They both missed these kinds of instants when they would end it with a soft kiss. They never wanted to forget, they wanted to always carry these memories with them. They stood nearly an inch from each other, just staring into each other's eyes. Neither of them moved a single bit. It was silent until Atemu spoke.

"You know, Tamashii missed you dearly. She continuously asked me when we would ever see you again." Atemu said as he laughed a little.

Ki laughed with him. It was just like Tamashii to be very persistent. Tamashii had always had a mind of her own and she always wanted an answer. What was funny is that she was the sweetest child yet she was determined. Ki loved Tamashii, Atemu, and Yuugi with all her being and never wanted them hurt like that ever again.

"She was?" Ki asked as she laughed little a bit more, "What about Yugi? How did he take it?" She asked him curiously. Atemu slightly frowned.

"Yugi didn't take it all too well…" Atemu sighed, "He kept asking me questions I couldn't answer him because I didn't know either. But around Tamashii he acted as if nothing had happened." Atemu said sadly as his eyelids lowered. Guilt started to fill Ki's heart again, making her want to cry. She never wanted to hurt them all as much as she had. It wasn't right of her to do so.

"I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have-" Ki started but Atemu had placed his finger over her lip, silencing her.

"It's doesn't matter now. Everything will be alright… I promise." Atemu said as he smiled. Ki smiled with him as well. Her family was coming back together and right now. That's all that really mattered to her.

**&**

_**Translations:**_

**(1)**_ Nani ga hoshii to omou ka? – What do you want?_

**(2)**_ Machigatte iru Kaiba de aru – You are mistaken Kaiba._

**(3)**_ Shizukana Kaiba ga ari nasai! – Be quiet Kaiba!_

**(4)**_ Daijoubu desu ka? – Are you alright?_

**(5)**_ Watashi wa aru – I am._

**(6)**_ Aishite'ru Atemu – I love you Atemu._

**(7)**_ Aishite'ru nimo – I love you too._

**&**

_**End 04**_


	5. Wasted

_**Five: Wasted**_

**&**

Atemu had left Ki to pick up Yuugi and Tamashii and bring them home. Ki was uplifted with the very thought of seeing her daughter and brother-in-law. She had missed them so much. She longed to hold them in her arms, just knowing that they wouldn't leave her. Ki sat on the living room couch wrapped up her soft fleece blanket that was decorated with blue and white colored snowflakes. She pulled the blanket closer around her as she started to fall asleep, knowing her family would be there when she woke up.

The door bell sounded throughout the house. Ki lifted her head from her shoulder and looked over at the door of her house. She blinked curiously. She didn't know who it could possibly be. She slowly removed her fleece blanket and laid it down on the couch gently. She stood up revealing her baggy long-sleeve shirt that's neck stopped just below her shoulders and blue jeans. She walked to the door and stared at it for a moment, still wondering who it could be. She opened the door and saw who it was. Her world turned upside down once again.

"Seto…" She whispered to herself, her blue-hazel eyes widening.

"Hello Ki." Seto said as he smirked. Ki started to tremble as she stepped back, nearly tripping over he own feet. She was afraid. She was afraid of him and what he would do. He was so unpredictable that she wouldn't even be able to imagine what was even going on inside his mind.

"I see you are back with your husband again. That's so touching." Seto said and began to walk toward Ki. Ki continued to step backward in fear. She wanted to far away from him and she wanted him gone. She didn't love him; her love for him was an infatuation. Seto continued to walk toward her still smirking as he saw the panic in her eyes. She tripped, falling onto the floor with full force. Ki didn't want him here and she needed him to know that she didn't love him.

"Seto, I don't love you. I love Atemu, not you." Ki told him as she looked absently at the floor. Seto sharply walked over to Ki and grabbed her by her arm. His ice-blue eyes looked into her blue-hazel eyes. His eyes scared her and she wasn't able to get away.

"You don't love me? You loved me enough to sleep with me!" He said rather coldly and angrily as he shook her arm fierce. Ki shut her eyes tightly.

"It was a passion not love."

"It was not!" He shouted at her more angrily than ever before. Ki opened her eyes and looked at Seto. She saw the anger come from his eyes. He wanted her but this was impossible.

"It was. Whether you want to believe it or not," She told him calmly, "You have a lover. Go back to Kisa. Please, just go back to her." She said as she looked at the floor again hoping that her words made it through.

"Kisama! Get away from her!" **(1)** Seto turned around and standing, letting go of Ki's arm. Ki looked past him to Atemu who was standing in the open door way with anger in his eyes and face as he held Tamashii in his arms. Tamashii looked over at Ki, curiosity in her eyes.

"Daddy… why was uncle Seto holding Mama like that?" Tamashii asked Atemu aloud. Atemu ignored her question as his anger built up within him.

"Get out of my house Kaiba!" He shouted at Seto angrily. Seto smirked as he closed his eyes. He walked toward the door and once he reached it he paused.

"She's all yours. I have someone to go see." Seto said before leaving out the door. Ki slowly stood up as Atemu put down Tamashii and she ran toward her mother. He placed his hands on her shoulders. His crimson eyes looked worriedly at her.

"Daijoubu desu ka?Did he hurt you in any way?" Atemu asked Ki agitatedly. **(2)** Ki smiled at him and shook her head.

"Yes, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. But I think he's going to go back to Kisa now." Ki said as she looked at Atemu reassuringly. Atemu's worry cleared from his face as he hugged Ki tightly and sighed. He was so happy to know that it was all over now. Everything would finally be all right.

"Subete ha yoi ka?" **(3)** Ki and Atemu came out of their embrace and turned to see Yuugi holding Tamashii's hand and walking towards them. Ki and Atemu both looked at each other for a moment and smiled.

"Hai." Ki said to Yuugi and she walked towards him and brought him into a warm hug, "It's really good to see you again my dear brother." Ki said as she pulled away from the embrace. **(4)** Yuugi smiled happily. He always loved to smile and no one could smile as he could.

"It good to see that you are okay and that the family is back together," Yuugi said still smiling. "I missed you but I'm sure someone else missed you even more than I did." He said indicating Tamashii. Ki smiled as she bent down and looked into Tamashii's big violet eyes. Tamashii smiled back as she hugged Ki tightly.

"I missed you so much Mama!" Tamashii shouted happily. Ki held Tamashii close to her body as she stood up, holding her daughter in her arms.

"I missed you too. So very much." Ki told her. Tamashii pulled away slightly and took a piece of her long wavy, brown hair from behind her blonde, lighting bolt shaped bangs.

"Mama, could you please braid my hair?" Tamashii asked pleadingly, "Daddy can't do it right!" She complained. Atemu, Ki and Yuugi all laughed before Ki agreed to braid her daughter's hair as she always would. Now things would be better.

**&**

_**Translations:**_

**(1)**_ Kisama! – You Bastard!_

**(2)**_ Daijoubu desu ka? – Are you alright? _

**(3)**_ Subete ha yoi ka? – Is everything okay?_

**(4)**_ Hai – Yes._

**&**

_**End 05**_


	6. Return

_**Six: Return**_

**&**

A girl sat in a chair behind a big desk, one of her knees pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped loosely around it. Her chin rested on the top of her knee with her long light blonde hair sprawled over her shoulders and her arched back. She could never keep her mind straight anymore. Even her own 5 year old son began to worry about her. He would always stand there holding her lifeless hand as he looked into her deep blue eyes and begged her to go back to the way she was before.

She continued to sit there her mind drifting off more and more. Every time she remembered her lover she would pull herself deeper and deeper into the darkness that was surrounding her heart. She could never seem to break free because he had left her. He left her to rot. Now that he was gone she felt she could never go on. What would happen to their son? Would their son even have a future now that her husband was gone? She could never stop worrying but it was only in her mind.

This girl was Kisa. The door of the office opened but Kisa didn't seem to hear it at all because she was so lost within herself. The one who just came in looked at her with sorrow on his face. This was all his doing. No one could convince him otherwise. He had finally accepted his faults but would that be enough? He slowly walked toward her, his ice blue eyes never leaving her face underneath her long light blonde bangs. As he neared her his love for her became to flow more fully through him. His infatuation had completely left him. He was glad even though he didn't show it.

He stood next to her seemingly soulless body and bent down on one knee, looking straight into her empty blue eyes. She showed no response of any kinda she just sat there blankly staring ahead as if looking past him and into a another time and dimension. He sighed heavily as he gently put his hands on his lover's shoulders.

"Kisa? Kisa please answer me. It's Seto." He said to her quietly. Her blank and empty eyes widened and she whispered his name to herself as if she was trying to remember a single thought of him. But it was difficult. Within Kisa's mind was nothing but darkness now and she could barely hear Seto but all she wanted was to hear him. She walked through the darkness calling his name but the real 'her' could only whisper it for she was trapped within herself.

Seto heard her continue to whisper his name, still trying to remember him. He couldn't blame Kisa for trying to forget him. He had left her, left her to die and be alone. He never wanted to see her like this. It tore him apart to see her so distant and trapped. His heart felt wrenched but he deserved it. Seto took his left hand and gently touched her pale cheek making her look into his eyes. He had started to cry, he had never cried before. Not in his whole life. He could never show weakness yet here he was crying…

"Kisa? Please answer me. I don't want you to be this way anymore. Please come back to me."

Seto leaned forward and kissed her softly on her forehead before he pulled her close to him, her leg falling down and landing next to her other. Her arms dangled at her sides as Seto held her body close his. Kisa was still lost in her mind, trying desperately to escape and be back with him. Within her mind Kisa kept calling Seto's name before she found herself crying, on her knees, surrounded by the blackness that enclosed her and kept her from her senses. She could not break free of her soulless state, she needed Seto to keep calling to her and bring her back to him.

"Seto…" She spoke softly making Seto's eyes widened. Seto sat back and stared at Kisa, his hand still on her cheek. Her eyes were still empty but he knew that she was trying to reach him.

"Kisa? Come back. Kisa, please." He told her desperately. Within Kisa's mind she felt a light shine on her, warming her body and soul. She looked up to see a bright light shinning down on her and making the darkness disappear around her. She soon looked in awe as many different flowers began to grow around her and she heard the sounds of birds coming to her ears. The darkness was gone and she was no longer trapped within her mind and heart.

Seto saw as Kisa's eyes filled with light and fullness, no longer empty as they were. She stared at him as her eyes filled with her tears that she had held back for such a very long time. She never liked crying, especially in front of her lover but she felt it was okay to cry now and he would let her.

"I'm, I'm, I'm sorry I-"

Kisa had wrapped her arms around Seto and she brushed her lips against his. Her eyes were closed but his were still open and very wide with surprise. She had taken him back, she didn't seem to care that he slept with another girl, especially since it was her sister. Kisa soon pulled away and looked at Seto through her long blonde bangs. Her eyes were full of tears, tears that she didn't need to be shedding and Seto.

"Don't be sorry. Please." Kisa whispered to Seto as she sobbed, "I don't care what happened. I'm just glad you're back." She said as she laid her head on Seto's chest.

"Do you really mean that?" Seto asked her quietly. Kisa smiled warmly as she listened to his slow breathing.

"Yes. I do." Kisa said quietly and she sat up and looked at Seto with her deep blue eye full of happiness. Seto smiled before he leaned toward Kisa, kissing her. He wanted to remind her how much he loved her and prove to her that he would never leave her again.

**&**

_**End 05**_


	7. Together

_**Seven: Together**_

Four teenaged girls sat on a soft sofa in a row, they all were laughing and enjoying each other's company. One of them leaned back against the soft material of the sofa, her arms rested gently over her enlarged abdomen as she closed her eyes a breathed in deeply. It had been ten months since the betrayal had happened. Everything seemed to be all right now. Ki knew that everything was alright because she was expecting two little surprises of her own. What made her even happier was that her sisters were here with her.

"My Ra… Ki, we've never seen you so fat before!" Aiko joked as Ki looked over at her.

"Yeah...yeah." Ki replied sarcastically as she let her thoughts drift off to her lover. Kisa laughed a little. Things had been getting better and better for her and Seto. They had become even closer and lately, they had been talking about having another child of their own. Kisa was hoping that this would bring them together even more and it would even give their son, Sota, a sibling.

"Aiko's right. You are pretty fat." Kisa said a she laughed a bit more.

"Hey, now you're even fatter than all of us!" Miko exclaimed as they all began to laugh out loud. After the laughing had quieted down and Aiko, Kisa, and Miko engaged in a conversation as Ki looked down at her enlarged stomach. She remembered at her last visit to the doctor's office about a week ago with Atemu for a normal pregnancy check-up. They both were told that there was more that one life growing within her. She and Atemu had never felt so happy before.

Miko looked at Ki and saw that she wasn't with them, she was spacing off. Miko guessed that she was probably thinking about Atemu and how much she loved him. Miko knew that she, Kisa, and Aiko all know of how Ki and Atem had conceived. Every now and then they all would tease Ki about it but they never really meant anything.

"So Ki, still thinking about your two little twins?" Aiko asked curiously as all eyes fell on Ki. Ki only nodded and smiled as she gently rubbed her large abdomen. She was so happy and she couldn't help but think about the two beings growing within her. She couldn't help but be so happy after all that's happened.

"I'm glad that you are thinking about you future now that you, Kisa, Atemu, and Seto have all gotten over what happened." Aiko said with a smile. Ki, Kisa, and Miko all nodded in agreement. They were all happy, none of them wanted to go back to that, they were too happy now to want to.

"I am looking forward to raising these two along with Tamashii," Ki told them as she smiled, "Atemu is ecstatic." She said laughing a bit. Ki now knew what her heart wanted; she was no longer confused, not even for a second. Especially with her two little unborn children growing within her. It was as if they made her mind clear and her love strong which made her adore them even more.

"Atemu even suggested names for them… Kisen for the girl… and Kysen for the boy…" Ki told them as she looked down at her stomach again. The doctor didn't have to tell Ki and Atemu that they were having one boy one girl because they already knew, they had felt it. Their bond was so strong that there was so sign of a betrayal. With them, there is no such thing as beyond betrayal.

**& **

_**End**_

_**(I could only hope that enjoyment was had by all that read this. Or maybe not. :3)**_


End file.
